Dual Alina
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Alina always had trouble wondering why her mother abandoned her, naming her younger sister Alina as well. But she has other issues too, her adopted sister Hanoashi being the same guy as her, but from a different universe. Meanwhile, most of Ooarai's students are being forced to join her at the co-ed Norvac Academy after it was discovered Ooarai had used cell phones during matches.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bit of an odd fanfic idea I've come up with during the past weeks, and I think it'll turn out well.**

 **For the record, this isn't a "Boy's join tankery" fanfic in earnest, rather it assumes that there where co-ed and all boy's academies participating in their own separate sensado programs along side the schools in the anime. Basically, there exist three different Sensado leagues, One co-ed, one boys high school league, and one girls high school league. I'd imagine different leagues also would exist for grade school, collage, and professional leagues as well under this manner.**

 **Secondly, This fanfiction assumes that Ooarai's use of Cell phones during the Pravda and Sander's match was against the rules, although this may or may not be a cannon rule. It is a Blazepanzer cannon rule, that is to say that any of my Girls und Panzer fanfictions will follow the rule that the use of cell phones not being allowed during matches, except to call the match officials or emergency services in the event of an emergency.**

 **Third, I used generic names for the Kuromorimine transfer students. I literally just picked random names from a list of female Japanese names I found on a website. Two of them are the former commanders of the Panzer III and the Maus tank, which do seem to have fan names, though I elected not to use them. The other two from Kuromorimine are just random commanders who where expelled for failing to meet expectations or whatnot.**

 **Forth, This fanfiction also explores how different versions of the same guy interact with each other in the same universe, albeit from different perspectives. One being a direct reincarnation, one being a sudden transformation into a girl's body, and the final being unaltered.**

 **Fifth, for any fans of my other work, I'll be focusing mostly on this, Legends of the Shadowclan guild Rebirth, and my Pokemon Pentium fanfictions till at least one is finished. That's not to say I'm abandoning any of my other stories, just that these three will receive the majority of my intention.**

 **Lastly, Blazepanzer24 does not own Girls und Panzer. Enjoy! Fell free to review, favorite, and follow if you like.**

"Touching down at Ooarai Grils Academy Airport in ten minutes, all passengers are to return to their seats and fasten their seat belts. "

Alina let out a small gusty sigh as she buckled her seat belt, clicking the locking mechanism at the same time as her adopted sister, Hanoashi.

"Don't worry too much about it Alina," Hanoashi soothed. "It's not likely your mother will be mad if you accidentally meet your sister."

Alina nodded tensely. "I hope so." The sister in question was also named Alina, her mother's apparent attempt to pretend she had not been born.

Sadly, going into the US with a false Down Syndrome diagnosis plus the prescription-happy psychiatrist caused her to miss two years of school just because she wasn't very excitable. When her father finally discovered she wasn't Autistic at all nor did she have down syndrome, he rushed her to Japan, fearing the doctors would try and insist she stay on her medication. Considering it was causing her to have night terrors, she believe he made the right call, even if she had to stay behind in school another year just to learn Japanese.

"Still, at least I'll be able to participate in Sensa-do," Alina commented, gazing out the window.

"True. Speaking of which, I heard that we have a few Kuromorimine commanders transferring to the academy. "

"I've heard that Kuromorimine supposedly expels members who cause their team to lose a match. Seems like that is the case," A voice beside them commented.

"That's so Rikona?" Hanoashi asked, turning to her cousin, in interest.

"Well, maybe expelled is a bit harsh when we don't know the extent of the situation, Still, given the fact that the four transferees are all tank commanders states volumes."

Alina had lost interest as she could see a group of students where waiting outside. _Who care's about Kuromorimine?_ She thought to herself. _It's not like we'll ever be facing them,_ she added silently.

"Hey, Think we'll be tank commanders?"

Hanoashi's question surprised Alina, but she simply shrugged, unsure. _That is a good question, though_ , she admitted silently.

"Most likely not, even though we did lead our grade school to victory last year. Then again, they might be a position open considering most of the previous Sensa-do team graduated and not all of the remaining members might not want to switch roles," Rikona speculated.

Alina couldn't help but to feel as though she seemed to have a knowing look on her face, like she knew something already.

"Good point," A girl named Heather admitted from in front. "Still, if they do elect to make any of us a commander, it's going to be one of you three."

Alina could feel a small twinge of heat across her cheeks, but didn't comment. _Maybe, but that doesn't mean that we'll be chosen._ She thought to herself.

The plane screeched to a halt, and the intercom came one once again. "All transfer students are allowed to leave the aircraft, but must remain in the waiting area while all baggage is reloaded into the final aircraft.

"Guess we have a chance to stretch our legs," Alina commented, stretching briefly after rising from her seat.

"Remember, we'll depart in an hour, so make certain you use the restroom and grab a bite to eat,: Rikona called out, receiving various affirmations from the other passengers.

After a quick ride for the terminal, the recruits arrived at the terminal. "Alright, remember that these are our teammates as well as classmates," Rikona ordered. "Don't start fights, be cautious of any questions or statements you make and discussions about the cell phone incident are strictly forbidden, alright?"

"Yes mam!" Alina chorused alongside her other recruits. _Not that I wished to bring up that anyways_ , she added silently.

"Okay then, We'll be mixing in with the other transferees. Fall in line while we roll call," She ordered, before leading the others into the terminal building.

Alina quietly fell in line alongside a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

Said girl gazed at her questioningly. "You transferring from Pravda?" she asked.

 _I'm going to get this a lot, aren't I?_ Alina thought disparagingly. _After all, me and sis not only share the same name, but we also look alike, save that my skin is more white and I'm a bit taller, being ten centimeters taller, or 170 centimeters compared to sis' 160 centimeters._

She decided to play the whole thing off as confidence. "No, but I do get where you are coming from." she whispered. "After all, we share the same name and practically look alike."

"Oh, I see. By the way, my name's Yukki," she whispered.

"Alina. It's nice to meet you," Yukki," Alina replied.

"Likewise," Yukki smiled, though she quieted down after Rikona began roll call.

"If we call your name, Step forward." Rikona called out. "Alina, Rikona, Hanoashi, Lyra, Sachi, Aacob, Josheph, Blaze, Acer and Alice."

Alina, Hanoashi, and Alice stepped forward.

"You are a part of group A. You'll be rooming together, so make certain you get along."

Alina was slightly disappointed that none of the Ooarai transferees would be rooming with her but she shrugged it off.

"Alright," Rikona began, before listing up the papers. " Hanna, Akibe, Kiyomi, Ayumi, Aya, Nozomi, , Rose, Satoshi, Heather and Blake, you are in group B."

Mummurs from some of the Ooarai girls erupted, but they quietly died down. Alina could have swore she overheard one girl gasping about having to a room with guys, but she could not be sure.

"Mako, Takeko, Karina, Shinobu, Tscuhyia, Momoga, Moyoko, Mikiko , Maho and Greg, You will be in group C." Rikona paused, letting them shuffle out briefly before calling the final group.

"Takako, Saki, Taiga, Mazoe, Sadoka, Akimi, ,Fukumi Katomi, Migumi, Charla, Akio, And Setonus. You will be in group D"

After a brief whispering erupted, Rikona spoke up. "Your Groups represent your role on the team. Group A are commanders, Group B are gunners and group C are drivers. Group D are A mix of Loaders and Radio Operators. Now, make certain you've eaten and used the restroom before we leave, and reconvene here in thirty minutes. Dismissed."

Alina walked away, seemingly confused yet happy she'd be a commander. However her happiness soon turned off when a girl hissed behind her,

"Just cause you transferred from Pravda doesn't mean I'll be taking orders from you, Alina."

Alina was briefly stunned before someone else clasped her shoulder. "First of all, She's not from Pravda. She's her sister. Secondly, even if she was from Pravda, you will take orders from her, understand?

"I don't have to take orders from you anymore, Akimi!" Said girl hissed. "We're not attending Kuromorimine anymore, Remember?"

"You're right, Fukumi, you don't take orders from me, and we aren't attending Kuromorimine anymore. So stop acting like it!"

Not bothering to respond, said girl wondered off, huffing as she did. "Sorry about her, she's just mad because she got expelled from Kuromorimine," She apologized. "Your sis has been looking for you, though." She added briefly.

"Oh, that's alright..."Alina began, but paused. "You say my sister has been looking for me?" she asked, puzzled.

Akimi nodded. "Yeah. Every since she was adopted, she's been searching for you, and let me tell you, it hasn't been easy."

But...But what about mother? She thought to herself before noticing Mauko was handing her a paper.

"She said to give you her number if we ever saw you, whether or not you give her a call is up to you. Oh, and she said mother was not a factor," she explained, before walking off.

Alina stared at the number for a minute before rapidly putting the number into her phone. Smiling, she entered the restroom to relieve herself.

As she was about to leave, Hanoashi stopped her. "We need to talk," she whispered.

"What's wrong sis?" she asked.

"Shh..." Hanoashi glanced around rapidly, checking to see if the coast was clear. "I don't know what to do!" she whispered.

"Huh?" Alina asked confused. "About what."

"Being a girl among guys," she whispered.

"You've had two years of being around girls, as a girl yourself. Just...do what comes natural."

"But..."

Quietly Alina hugged Hanoashi gently, feeling sorry for her sister. "It's going to be okay, you'll do fine."

A little over two years ago, they had found Hanoashi and Rikona stark naked in a forest, covered in scratches and bruises. Alina had found out relatively quickly that Hanoashi and Rikona had came from an alternate history, except that Hanoashi had been a guy who had now found herself in a girls body.

Not that Alina could complain, considering she was a reincarnation of the same guy, albeit form a different history than her biological sister's or Hanoashi's. Unlike Hanoashi however, Alina had seventeen years worth of experience as a girl where as Hanoashi had only two.

"Thanks, I needed that," Hanoashi whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No problem." Alina smiled, before walking out of the restroom alongside her sister.

They ate in silence, both mentally preparing for the trip back. As they walked to the gathering point Alina just remembered. "Hanoashi, you won't believe this!" She whispered excitedly.

Hanoashi smiled gently. "You found your sis?" she whispered.

"Well, her number," Alina admitted calmly. "Apparently I can call her at any time now."

"What about your mother?"

"Well, she said that Alina had been adopted and that her mother was no longer a factor so..." Alina trailed off, starting to fear the implications.

"Just because she's adopted and her mother isn't a factor doesn't necessarily mean she's dead." Hanoashi admitted quietly.

"True." Alina whispered. "Still can't shake the feeling that's what happened to her, though."

The rest of the wait as well as the subsequent flight seemed to pass by as she worried if her mother was really dead. Dispute abandoning her for apparently having down syndrome, (which later turned out to be false,) Alina had always wondered about her mother, what she was like, weather or not she was okay, and why she had been so readily abandoned. Now she dreaded the answers.

"Alright, so those of us in group A will meet with the other team commanders while the rest of the groups will go to their rooms and get situated, while they get acquainted with their roommates," Rikona called out.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be required to wear your school uniform at all times except during gymn class, Sensado, Working, and off school hours. For the record, School hours begin at 8 AM and end at 5 PM, so you may want to wait till you go to bed to change out of the school uniform. Any event occurring on the weekends or during off hours will require you to wear said uniform. Unless otherwise stated, School uniforms are mandatory for any class or school trips."

After hearing her cousin's order, Alina set her focus off of her mother and back toward her duties as a tank commander. Quietly she fell in line beside some guy, nearly freezing on the spot when he spoke to her.

"Hi, my name is Blaze," He whispered polity.

"Oh...uh...Alina," she whispered back. Ve...very nice to meet you," she added, stammering.

"No need to be nervous," Blaze chided.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Alina began.

"It's alright Alina," he whispered, before glancing up as his commander spoke up.

"Alright, welcome new and transferring students!" A Voice echoed from a megaphone. "My name is Acer, and I am your Commanding officer for the year."

Some of the girls whooped at the news, most prominently a brown haired short girl and a black headed girl with a missing left hand. Part of her forearm was missing as well. Another black haired girl gaze a small salute, which he promptly saluted back.

"Standing beside me here is Rikona Matusmino, and she'll be your new vice commander, considering our previous vice commander decided to leave us in the dust."

"Wo wo! She sure is pretty!" Some girl in the back commented.

"What's your tongue! Rikona was the team commander of last year's grade school tourney, and the true High Heiress," A guy hushed, adding a quiet joke to the end.

"No, if anyone is the High Heiress, then it has to be Sachi," another girl commented.

"Geez, not this joke again!" Blaze grunted. Alina glanced at him in surprise.

"You'll be receiving team building exorcises during the week. Next week we'll began safety orienteering, and once you guy pass your practical, we'll be looking at some exhibition matches." He continued.

"Maybe this will be the year Kuromorimine begs us for a practice match!" Another girl shouted.

"In your dreams sis," The one armed girl cried out in disbelief. Though it would be fun if Maho was still commanding," The one handed girl replied.

"And what's wrong with Commander Erika anyways?" One of the Kuromorimine girls asked, offended.

"Well, for one, she isn't my sister. Two, I know what she did to my sister in that tank Cafe."

"You're forgetting number three," Acer called out teasingly.

"Okay then, Number three, my youngest sister is addicted to cell phones," The girl replied menacingly, glaring at the Kuromorimine transferees.

"I'm certain Rikona can handle them from here, Sachi," Acer remarked, smiling at her. Turning to the girls, he grunted. "Anyways, now that we've had our fun, some ground rules. One, you may date. Two, if you have a fiancee you may share a room, and even sleep in the same bed, but no sex." He glared at the girls. "And we all know who has one and who doesn't, so don't even try anything."

"Hai!"

"Lastly, no one is to bash, tease, bully, berate, fight, or gossip about Ooarai's conversational use of cell phones during matches last year. The ones involved have been expelled in addition to all commanders and Radio Operators, and those here should be allowed to get their lives back on track in peace."

"What about us?" One of the Kuromorimine Transfers asked.

"Same, but don't think we won't discuss Kuromorimine as though we where discussing a saint." Acer replied. "As for the rest, basic school protocol. Oh, and no kissing, don't wanna spread Mono," Acer added, resulting in a bunch of girls and guys "Ewwing".

The group began to disperse before Acer cleared his throat "And Blaze, please let us know if your back start's hurting!"

"Hai Commander," He replied.

Alina stared at him for a brief moment. _Both mine and Hanoashi's previous bodies had a back issue! And come to think of it, this guy looks exactly like I did. Hanoashi too, given her description._

She shook her head and followed, pushing out the nagging suspicion that he might be another version of her, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank all of those who have taken the time to read my story, so thank you! Not too much to say here, mostly we'll get an idea of co-ed culture as well as tank line-ups and other stuff. We'll be getting into tank action probably in the forth or fifth chapters, so don't worry, we'll be getting some action soon. I've already began work on chapter three, so it shouldn't be too long before it's out.**

 **For my Pokemon Pentium reader's, don't worry, the third chapter is coming along rather nicely and should be ready in a couple of days or so.**

 **For my readers in other fanfoms, I'll be focusing on my Chronicles of Blazeleaf, dawn of a new flame (Warriors) and my Blazing Flash (Sword art online) Fanfictions once I get Pokemon Pentium and Dual Alina finished. If I can, I will be posting one new chapter to Cronicles of Blazeleaf or Blazing fFash once per month, but my main focus will be on Pokemon Pentium, and Dual Alina until at least one of them is completed.**

 **Other than that, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer.**

Alina quietly walked beside Blaze, beginning to fell more comfortable with the notion that he might be another version of her, or perhaps this universe's version of her. Him, to be more precise, before he had been reincarnated as Alina.

"So, what tank do you drive?" She asked.

"A KV-1 L-ll," He replied. "Slow, but reliable, a decent tank." He paused, bring a finger to his chin briefly. "I think you're in the M-22," He added.

"M-22?" Alina asked, confused. She'd never heard of that tank before.

"It's an American light tank, not too many where produced, but since it's not a powerful tank, it doesn't fall under the JSRA's (Japan Sensado Regulation Agency) list of limited tanks," Hanoashi commented.

Blaze nodded. "It's not to be underestimated, though. Dispute it's weak armor it has good speed, a small size, and an outstanding gun for it's size. We even once took out a Panther with it once!"

"How?" Hanoashi asked, shocked.

"Well, it was a lucky shot, to be honest. The battle had came down to the M22 and the enemy's panther, and our guy was pretty stubborn. Somehow, he not only managed to detract the tank, but he also managed to make a shot right on the engine compartment just as the panther's crew had finished repairing the track."

"So basic he disabled the track and retreated to gain a better vantage point?" Alina asked,

"Yep!" Blaze smiled.

"Your forgetting that he disabled both tracks."

Alina turned around noticing the one handed girl approaching. "My name is Sachi," She continued. "You'd be Alina and Hanoashi, am I correct?"

Hanoashi and Alina nodded.

"I see, well, welcome to the Norvac co-ed Acadamy!"

"It's a pleasure to be here," Hanoashi smiled bowing gently.

Alina also copied the bow, followed soon by Sachi.

"No need to be too formal though," Sachi laughed briefly. She then turned to Hanoashi as she rose from her bow. "You're in the Panzer II H" She added.

"Isn't that an open topped vehicle?" Hanoashi gasped, surprised.

"CSD regulation roof mod. Oh, and CSD stands for Co-ed Sensado Department." Sachi explained.

"Oh, okay," Hanoashi mused before smiling. "The Panzer II H is one of my favorite tanks," She added.

Arriving in what appeared to be a war room, Alina sat down at her seat, noticing a model M-22 at her desk, along with a small notepad with various list, crew list, enemy schools along with known vehicles and such.

"Alright, now that we've all found our seats, we can begin," Acer remarked. "As you are aware, we have had some new students arriving as commanders, so I'll make this brief," He added.

Alina almost expected a bout of laughter like before, but she soon saw that everyone seemed to be more serious. Thankful that she herself didn't burst out laughing, she turned her attention to what he was saying.

"For starters, our tank selection will be the M-22, T-50, PZ- II H, A-13 MK II, P-40, M-4, Strumpanzer II, KV-1 L-ll, Crowmwell, and the T-14." All of the open topped tanks have the CSD Approved roof mod. Sadly This means we won't be facing against any all boys or all girls schools because of this."

 _Interesting_ , Alina thought to herself, though she became a bit alarmed by the news. Raising her hand, Acer nodded to her. "The tanks are as safe as the other leagues, right?" she asked nervously.

Acer nodded. "Safer actually, considering all tank destroyers and opened top tanks must have a telescopic sight for the commanders." He then cleared his throat. "Also, for future reference, we stand when we want to speak or ask a question in the war room."

"Oh, sorry sir," She squeaked.

"It's alright Alina, you just arrived at our academy. No one expects you to know all the nuances the moment you arrive," Acer soothed.

Alina nodded, feeling a bit better. _I guess they do things differently,_ she noted.

"Alright then, onto the next manners." Acer moved on. "At the end of the month, we'll be facing the Eagle heights co-ed Academy. For clarification, their school aims to bring Latino culture, more specificity Mexican culture, to Japan. However, they use primarily American world war II tanks, mostly Shermans, M-22s, Stuarts', and M-18's, along with a few M-3 Lee's."

Alina was about to write this down before she noticed it was already down in her notebook.

"In two weeks time we'll have a school exchange week with the Romani Pax High school academy. If you are chosen, you will participate in their Sensado program as loyally as as you do ours and will not betray any secretes of either school to the other." He paused, looking at the first years somberly. "Sadly this will only apply to second year students or above, so you'll have to wait till next year, I'm afraid."

Sachi stood up. "Second years on the Sensa-do team," She amended "Most other clubs can send first years, but since we have to have our members pass their Sensado Safety Test before they can participate, we can't send our first years over."

"Quite right Sachi," Acer smiled as she sat down. "Still, there is the CSP drawing," He added.

Hushed whispered erupted from the newcomers but Acer just shrugged. "CSP technically stands for Christmas Servant Program, but in reality all it amounts to is a two week exchange program where a member of our academy is drawn at random, one for each school. Also, an additional member for each club hosting more than thirty members are drawn, and so seven of us from the Sensado program will also be chosen, one for each school."

Everyone sat down save Acer, who began to speak once again. "Alright, so a few rules. One, you may date any of the guys or girls in this school, and all parents have sighed a release allowing you to do so. You are, however, restricted from over the night dates, sharing of beds and showers, kissing, and sexual acts of any kind."

Everyone nodded, so he continued. "If you have a Fiancee or arranged marriage where all parties are satisfied, you may arrange for consent forms to be signed, which will allow you to share the same room and bed. Still no sharing of showers, sexual acts, or kissing."

"Attire should be the school uniform, sleepwear, footwear, socks, gym clothes, and club clothes, for those in a club."

Alina shook her head as she felt her eyes glaze over with boredom. _Is he going to ramble on about the rules forever?_ She thought to himself.

"Now onto school specific rules."

 _We know all this Acer, why are you drilling this into our heads?_ Alina inwardly groaned.

"You are not, under any circumstances, to discuss the Anzio Girls Acadamy around Romina Pax Acadamy students or personnel," Acer continued.

Blinking, Alina realized that was something she hadn't known before. _I wonder why Romina Pax doesn't like Anzio?_ She wondered briefly.

"Well, any questions?" Acer asked. When no one seemed to speak, he gave a quick dismissal. "Everything is written in your notebook, so be sure to take them with you and be sure to read them. Commander's meeting is every Wednesday after class, so be sure to arrive on time."

Alina rose up quickly Rikona and Hanoashi joining her. "So, what do you think?" Rikona asked.

Sighing, Alina chose her words carefully. "Well, I'm not too sure about the SCP, but I'd kinda like to be drawn for it," she admitted. "I'm also curious about the fact that Romina Pax doesn't seem to like Anzio very much," she added.

Hanoashi grunted a bit. "Seriously, everyone knows how Anzio started out supporting Romani Pax, then cut their support off once they realized a lot of female only funders withdrew their support of Anzio. As a result, a lot of the co-ed funders also withdrew their support, as well as others who wanted to support bringing Italian culture to Japan, but for both genders rather than just one."

 _So that's why Romani Pax seems to hate Anzio. I guess that also explains why Anzio is so underfunded,_ she realized.

"Some of the things Anzio said about boys after withdrawing their support where rather harsh. Same too, as Anzio has some interesting strategies. Then again, Anzio was asking for it."

Alina glanced at Rikona in surprise, but she then realized that if Anzio had said harsh things about Romina Pax, it added to the current situation.

"To be honest, it was rather brutal," A small brown haired girl joined in the conversation. "By the way, I'm Aacob, Alina's roommate by the sounds of the roster list."

"Nice to meet you Aacob," Alina bowed, her gesture returned by Aacob.

"Likewise, "Aacob smiled. "By the way, it's two A's, just in case you wanted to know."

"I see," Alina mused. She soon found herself standing in her new room, alone with Aacob.

"The silk shirt and skirt are your school uniform. Camo is Sensado uniform, and the one that looks like a commander's uniform is your Wednesday Dress uniform." Aacob commented.

"Commander's uniform?" Alina asked, puzzled.

Aacob nodded. "Yep! You get your own special uniform on Wednesday, from sunup to sundown." she beamed lightly, sounding rather excited. You'll learn more about it later tomorrow when we go over stuff like this. You know, reward systems, Ribbons, ranks, platoon formations, stuff like that. It's a bit like the American NJROPC program in a way."

"NJROTC?" Alina asked, confused.

Aacob just sighed. "Navy Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps." She began. "It's an American military program that trains American high school students for a possible career in the military, in their case, the Navy."

"So we're being trained in the same way?" Alina asked, confused.

"In a manner of speaking, yes and no." Aacoob corrected. "Our Sensado program is somewhat modeled after the NJROTC program, but you're not being trained for the navy, if that makes any sense."

"Oh, I see." Alina's eyes brightened with clarity. "Are all the Co-ed schools based around this?" She asked.

"Yep! Well, the ones offering Sensado and ship courses. Although those offering ship courses are considered separate programs entirely from the Sensado courses considering operating tanks is much different from operating tanks" Aacob paused for a brief moment. "Speaking of which, uniforms are mandatory during per-match and post match ceremony, so be prepared to change a lot during matches."

"Seems tiresome," Alina groaned.

"It is, but it's a good way to build disciple, or so I'm told." Aacob then let out a gusty sigh. "Onichan seems to think differently though," she groaned.

"Onichan?" She asked, confused."

"My twin brother, Acer. Though nobody knows how I got brown hair and eyes while he got black hair and green eyes." She explained. "He claims it's important and all, but I know he's filled with anger at having to put on the uniform twice during matches. Say's it's just yet another hassle the troops have to deal with during match days."

 _So even he finds it a drag, Alina thought._ "What about Blaze?" Alina asked.

"Blaze? Why ask about his all of the sudden?" Aacob quipped.

" Ah...nothing!" Alina squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed that she would ask about Blaze's opinion out of the blue. _Dude, why am I asking about his opinion, I don't even know him! Granted, he looks hoiw I used to look before being reborn and he seems to have had the same back problem I had, but that doesn't mean..._

"Ya know, I'm starting to wonder about you and Blaze?" Aacob pressed farther, narrowing her eyes. "You in a relationship?" She accused.

"What...no!" Alina hollered, before blushing. "I mean, no, we just met."

Aacob began to look rather angry. "Okay, no need to bite my head off!" She yelled back, before looking down. "I'm sorry," she whispered, sounding quite apologetic.

"I'm sorry too," Alina said, meaning every word. _Yeah, real stupid Alina!,_ she scolded herself. _Not even one night and you and your roommate are yelling at each other._

"Friends?" Aacob spoke. Alina noticed her eyes looked hopeful.

"Sure!" Alina smiled, feeling relieved that Aacob was trying to be friendly,

"I'm glad," Aacob mused. "I am sorry though, sometimes I get a little loud at times."

Alina just nodded. "I think we all do at times," she soothed.

"It's an epidemic with me though," Aacob groaned. "I'm always shooting my mouth off or getting loud or something. Acer tells me to just calm down, and that helps sometimes, but..." she trailed off as the nighttime bell rang, "We should get to bed," she whispered.

Alina nodded, quickly changing to her sleepwear uniform. As she did Aacob seemed to whisper something.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Huh, oh, I'm alright, thanks," Aacob whispered. "You do surprise me though," she added.

"In a good way?"

Aacob shrugged. "You're my first roommate who's never commented on how much I look like Shino Asada."

"Don't know who that is," Alina admitted as she tucked herself into bed.

"Oh well," Aacob sighed.

"You sound a bit disappointed," Alina dared to ask.

Aacob just shrugged. "Not really, I do look a lot like her, though. A bit shorter and with brown hair instead of her black hair, but other than that a lot of people seem to enjoy comparing me to her. "

Is she popular?" Alina asked.

Aacob snorted. "No, she's only the best character form the best anime, Sword Art Online, season 2!" Aacob beamed. "She's kinda like my role model, to be honest."

"I'll have to watch it, then." Alina let out a small yawn before finding herself growing sleepy. "Goodnight Aacob," Alina whispered.

"Night." Aacob yawned.

Alina smiled. _I think I'm going to enjoy this school,_ she mused as she fell under the comforting darkness of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've finished the third chapter of Dual Alina rather faster than I had planned, and so I've decided to publish it a bit earlier than anticipated. To be honest this chapter was ready at about the time chapter 2 was released, but I decided to wait a bit just in case I received any feedback about mistakes or things that should have been changed. So enjoy!**

 **Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer.**

Alina woke up with a start, quickly changing into her school uniform and placing her other uniforms in her uniform bag, before grabbing her book bag.

"You'll be traveling with your teammates this morning," Aacob mused. "I think their names are Takako and Akibe, a loader and a gunner, respectively."

Alina noidded before realizing something. "On the M22, who's the driver?"

Aacob snorted. "The loader, obviously." Gazing at her Aacob seemed to be about to say something sarcastic, but she then gave a large sigh. "Look, a three crew tank has a gunner, driver, and commander, right?"

Alina nodded in understanding. "So the previous loader would take over driving, right?"

"Right, now you are using your head," Aacob smiled, but then gazed at her seriously. "Acer's going to expect you to figure these things out yourself, so you'd better step up your game, Alina."

Alina nodded, noticing the serious look Aacob gave her. "I will," Alina promised.

"Good. You'll find them waiting outside the barracks. But first, a brief meeting in the war room in fifteen minuets." Aacob replied, before exiting, leaving her stuff by the bed.

Alina sigh before following suit, before finding herself in the war room. She noticed the same red silk shirts and white pleated silk skirts on all the girls, along with the guys wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a red tie.

"Alright, now that we are all here for the officer's briefing, we can begin." Acer began as everyone sat down. Alina noticed two guy's and a girl beside him, also in uniform. "To my right is Alexander, he is in charge of munitions and fuel. To his right is Trevor, who's in charge of any mechanical trouble. It's also his job to ensure that the tankis are up to code, along side the mechanic coach."

Both men bowed slightly before Acer continued. "To my left is Hitomi, our supply officer. If you need a uniform resizing, replacement, or other such needs, including textbook replacements and such, she's in charge. To clarify, replacement uniforms will not cost you as long as it's rare. Books, on the other hand, will cost you, so be prepared!"

Alina was confused as to why he seemed upset when it came to discussing book replacements costing, but she shrugged it off.

"Today we will be practicing ranks and going over basic uniform procedures, nothing to difficult." Acer announced.

"Oh joy" The senor officers coursed.

Alina glanced around wildly, wondering what made them say that, but Acer just snorted and continued.

"First year's, you'd do well to memorize this information, some of it will be on your Sensado Safety Test, considering each person's test is randomized." Acer warned. When no one answered he growled a bit. "First year officers are decommissioned if they fail this test."

Alina rose quickly, Acer nodding for her to speak. "Sir, what do you mean by decommissioned?" she asked.

Acer glared at her sternly. "It means you will be kicked off both the sensado team and this school, is that clear enough Alina?" he hissed.

Alina gulped loudly in fear as she nodded. "It's clear sir!" she remarked, her voice filling with fear as she sat back down.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, time for some interactions." He mused. "Rikona, mind telling us a bit about yourself?"

Rikona stood up and cleared her thoat. "My name is Rikona Matsumino. I'm 16, and my hobbies include playing JRPG's, reading fantasy, and writing poetry."

"Nice," Acer mused happily, before nodding for her to sit. "Hanoashi?" He asked.

Alina watched her sister as she rose. "My name is Hanoashi Katoni, I'm 16 and enjoy playing turn based and real time strategy games, reading non fiction, as well as writing fanfiction."

"Alina?"

Alina nearly jumped out of her chair as her name was called. "H..hi, I'm Alina. I'm also 16..a...and I enjoy listening and composing music and playing War Thunder," she stammered.

"Gotta work on those nerves, but you did alright," Acer remarked, before turning to another student. "Aacob?"

Aacob stood up. "I am Aacob, and I am 17 years old. I enjoy Anime and Ranting."

"You do you, sis," Acer mused, earning a good laugh from the senor commanders and a stern yet playful "Don't start with me," from Aacob.

The banter continued for about twenty minutes, with each commander telling a bit about themselves. Alina learned that Acer also played warthunder, shockingly they learned that they were on each other's friend list. She had also learned that Hitomi was Sachi's sister, and thus Acer's and Aacob's future sister in law considering Acer and Sachi where engaged. Not that you could tell because neither sported an engagement ring.

As Alina steeped outside, she noticed the girls standing on a marked line.

"Okay, for this team building exercise, you will be helping your fellow students to class before heading to your class. If you are late, don't worry, teachers have all students introduce themselves on the first day, and they are privy to this exercise, so you won't be penalized."

Alina headed to the line marked M-22, noticing two girls waiting there. One looked rather innocent looking, with blond hair, the other looked a bit more serious looking with brown hair, possibly a mix of Italian and Japanese.

"Hi...my name's Alina, and I guess I'm your commander," she introduced herself, bowing. She desperately hoped they didn't noticed how embarrassed she felt, especially considering these where technically the victors of last year's woman's Sensado cup, cell phone usage aside.

"No need to be humble commander," The brown haired girl spoke. As Alina rose up she continued. "My name's Takako, though I'd preferred to be called Ceaser if you don't mind."

"Ceaser...I'll have to remember that," Alina mused respectfully.

"Though if you don't want to...it's just too easy to confuse my name with my cousin, Takeko," She added, pointing to a black haired girl by the T-50. "She goes by the name Oryou, by the way."

"Not a problem, Ceaser," Alina smiled, before turning to the blond haired girl. "And you are?"

"Akiba Sasiki, former gunner of the type 89 and now the gunner of the M-22," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Alina smiled. They fell into an uneasy silence.

 _Caesar's_ _cousin seems to have been placed in Acer's T-50. A tough position judging by Acer's behavior,_ Alina thought, though surprised to see him laughing along with his crew. _Does...does he not like me?_ She wondered silently.

"So...do you like Volleyball?"

Alina was a bit surprised at Akiba's question. "It's...alright. I wouldn't call myself a hardcore fan or player but it's fun to play in gym class."

"I see. Me and my friends use to play it a lot... before we got separated." She looked down, sad. "Me and Shinobu are still here, but... Noriko and Taeko got caught up in the cell phone drama." She added.

Alina gently padded her on the shoulder. "Maybe we can find some people and play a few games from time to time," she suggested.

Akiba looked up, hopeful. "Really?" she asked, hopeful.

"Really," Alina affirmed sincerely.

I'm not very familiar with volleyball, but I'll give it a try," Ceaser offered.

Th...thank you!" Akiba smiled, seeming to be feeling better.

Alina knew Akiba would still miss playing with her old friends, but she hoped that this would bring her closer with her crew. _I'll have to ask Hanoashi and Rikona as well, although Hanoashi might not want to play considering she's not very athletic. Cunning, but not athletic,_ she mused quietly.

It didn't take too long for Alina to drop off her teammates considering Akiba and Ceaser had the same class. Alina quietly found her classroom, confused when she realized she was seated by Blaze.

"Temporary paralysis last year, affected grades too much. Collages are advised to overlook my repeat," he remarked softly, explaining why he was in her class.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Alina whispered, feeling sorry for him. _Hanoashi had been paralyzed in a portion of her back, leaving her paralyzed. Well, that was back when she was a guy named Blaze. I technically died from complications due to a back injury that had left me paralyzed for a week before it died after three years of factory work, but then again they didn't have disability back in 1967 when I graduated, and so I had to work with a bad back. Seems this version of me is somewhat lucky,_ she remembered silently/

 _If he is this universes version of me and Hanoashi._ She corrected herself, before focusing on the teacher's words.

Classes came and went, mostly just introductions, receiving of text books, and other stuff. When lunch came she sat down with Rikona and Hanoashi, who where quietly whispering.

"I'm not saying I'm mad you offered, just saying it was unfair that you had to," Hanoashi deadpanned.

 _The Blue-dove class argument,_ Alina groaned mentally.

Apparently slavery had been legal in in Hanoashi's universe, and she had been a few years older than Rikona. Well, he'd been. Initially, they lived separately, and because of that they had been spared the Communist States of America's slave draft laws. However, when Hanoashi's parent's died in a car accident, leaving him paralyzed, Rikona had agreed to become his Blue-dove class slave so he wouldn't be left to the wiles of the orphanage.

All it really meant though was that Rikona would have been Hanoashi's wife, but Hanoashi would have had somewhat greater direct control over her than a normal spouse would have. In fact, Rikona had only agreed to be a dove-class at first, but due to Hanoashi's medical condition, the government would accept nothing less than Rikona being his Blue-dove class slave, meaning Hanoashi would have had even greater control of Rikona than if Rikona had been a regular Dove class clave.

Not that slavery was as bad in Hanoashi's universe, as slaves actually had some rights, which differed greatly with classification. All slaves had the right to good food, clothes, and other daily needs, contact with family, and their masters where forbidden from harming them in any way. In fact, most slaves either worked as workers for manufacturing and retail companies, as maids and cafe workers, or as housekeepers. And dove class slaves where just spouses for hire in a way, entitled to everything a normal spouse would have been, including survivor's benefits. The Blue-dove class was just a mix of the general Blue class and Dove class slaves.

"Thanks...I guess," Rikona blushed. "But really, it was nothing to be shamed about where we came from."

Alina knew Hanoashi often felt guilty for Rikona's former Blue-dove status, but Rikona had always been adamant that she considered it to be an honor. They where technically cousins thrice removed, which in their universe had been considered far enough for marriage on both a legal and societal level. Now that they where both girls, and Rikona was free of her blue-dove status, they had to move on, especially considering they where too closely related on a genetic level to marry in this world.

Not to mention the other issues. Irregardless of being adopted by Alina's father and mother-in-law or the fact that Hanoashi was now a girl, their relationship had been radically altered. And although they where having some difficulties adjusting, neither seemed to be upset at the change.

Rather they seemed to embrace it. For Rikona, it meant Hanoashi had been given a new body. While it was admittedly one of a different gender, the fact that it was free of the paralysis that had left him wheelchair bound was more than enough for her. For Hanoashi, it meant Rikona's freedom.

"So, how's the new crews going?" Alina asked, trying to break up the guilt trip Rikona and Hanoashi seemed to be suffering.

Hanoashi sighed. "Well, Kyomyi asked if my head was dyed. It's almost as if Japan has never heard of natural redheads," she lamented at the end.

Alina glanced at her with sympathy as this seemed to happen every year.

"At least with her I was able to fire back, asking if her red-brown hair was natural. That answered her question rather quickly."

"So wait, she's technically a red head and she's asking if another red head has naturally red hair?" Alina quipped, confused.

"Stranger things have happened," Rikona admitted, sharing a glance with Hanoashi.

True, Alina thought. "Oh, that reminds me, would you two be interested in playing volleyball sometime? Me and my team are going to try and get together for a few games now and then."

Rikona smiled. "Count me in!" she purred, sounding quite eager.

"I don't know," Hanoashi mused. "I guess I can try now and then, but won't we be busy with our school and Sensado?"

"Yeah, you might be right. Still, it couldn't hurt," Rikona urged.

Hanoashi sighed. "Alright, I'll give it a try. But if I think I'm starting to fall behind, I'll have to quit," she agreed.

Alina smiled, even though she suspected that Hanoashi would probably not stick with it long. She exercised. sure, but it was only to keep her wait off and to keep herself fit enough for Sensado. And given she was a radio operator before becoming a commander, that wasn't much.

"The Sensado standards are higher now that we are in high school, cousin," Rikona warned seriously.

"Don't worry, I've been working out more lately," Hanoashi assured, although Alina thought she detected some worry coming from Hanoashi.

"Going back to crew members, Karina seemed a bit excited, though subdued at the same time. From what I could gather, she and the other crew of the M-3 Lee where quite close, especially being freshmen."

"I got the same vibe form Akiba, the former gunner of the type 89," Alina admitted. "Ceaser didn't seem quite as daunted, though I could still sense she was missing someone."

"Erwin, her former commander," Hanoashi remarked. "I didn't get her real name, but Erwin had commanded the Stug III back at Ooarai."

"Oh, I see," Alina trailed off in realization.

"Mazoe and Sodoka act and look so much alike I thought they where twins." Rikona shuddered. "Not too sure I like them, but Momoga seems quite strong. And polite, so I'm satisfied."

"They'd better not start anything," Hanoashi whispered harshly.

Alina had always known Hanoashi had been fearfully loyal to Rikona, most likely due to Rikona's former Blue-dove class. From what she knew, Rikona and Hanoashi had been very close at that time, before they had been transported to this world and Hanoashi's transformation. Obviously, that closeness had not diminished on the slightest, even if it had been greatly altered by their new situation.

On top of that the move between universes had affected them in more ways then one. Hanoashi had been given an entirely new body whilst Rikona had regressed in age, at least body wise. Alina had also been about fourteen when they had been adopted by her father, but before coming to her universe, Rikona had been about twenty five and Hanoashi had been about twenty nine.

The final bell rang, dismissing the students to their various clubs, or to do whatever in the case they chose not to take an elective. Of course some opted not to take an elective, rather focusing on extra duties, such as working in supply or for the student drill teams. Others spent that time studying for collage, or honing their craft with student work or student study programs.

Alina quickly met up with her teammates. "No homework?" she asked, curiously. Both Ceaser and Akiba shook their heads.

"Same. So...how was your day." Alina asked.

"Not too bad," Akiba admitted.

"Boring" Ceaser grunted.

 _Really,_ Alina thought, curious. _My day was rather interesting, although I would admit that it'd have to be when you have two sisters from another universe._

"My day was alright," Alina admitted as they entered the Sensado clob room.

"Alright troops, Form up," Acer commanded once everyone had entered the room. "If you want to speak with your troops, arrive first. And don't play hooky just to do so!" Acer commanded.

Everyone more or less got into rows, Alina landing between Ceaser and Hanoashi.

"Alright now bunch together, shoulder to shoulder." He commanded. The group uncomfortably shifted, basically touching shoulders.

"No hand-holding," Acer muttered rather loudly. "Alright now move slowly to the left until you are at arms length." he commanded.

"How do we tell," Someone asked.

Acer sighed. "Unless spoken to, no talking in ranks." he grunted. "Stick your left arms out like so," He demonstrated. "And don't strike your teamate's nose when you do it, it doesn't have to be snappy," he added rather sharply.

Alina gently stretched her left arm out, slowly inching left until Hanoashi's arm touched her shoulder.

"Very good," Acer smiled. "You'll notice that some of you are closer to others, but generally this is a good way to form up in ranks. We won't be focusing so much on an accurate three feet row system, as we will not be doing any kind of drill. Let the ship course drill teams handle that."

"Next, stances. We have two stances, attention and at ease," Acer continued. When at attention, you basic stand up straight, with your hands at your side. At ease, you can move around more, but you must stay in ranks. There's also parade rest, but since we're not in the ship course, we won't be learning that."

Alina mentally sighed with all of this knowledge swimming in her head. _How much longer is this going to go on?_ She asked herself.

"Next, if you do talk unaddressed while in ranks or whatnot, you'll usually be assigned push-ups. Aacob, if you will?"

"Yes sir!" Aacob broke ranks, going to the front and displaying 30 push ups.

"Remember, girls need to do a minimum of thirty push ups by the middle of their first year, boys 50. There are a few exceptions of course, and we won't count it against you if you fall a few short." Aacob noted before returning to ranks.

"Now for inspections," Acer finished. Make certain you are three feet from who's in front of you. To do this, slowly rase your hand forward, outstretched." Acer then let out a small growl. "And no Nazi salutes!" He added sharply. "Seems there is always some smart ass who wants to use this occasion to make one on the first day"

Alina stretched her hand outward as Acer demonstrated, being careful not to make a Nazi salute, not that she'd ever want to. _This is a lot of information to go over, but it seems important,_ she told herself sharply after nearly letting out a yawn of boredom.

"Good, now I want everyone on the far right to take a step forward, everyone else is to align to them," Acer barked.

Everyone seemed to get this more or less quickly.

"This is the movement which we'll form up for inspection. At any other time, we'll be at the three feet length," Acer informed. "Rikona, form up next to me."

"Yes sir," Rikona fell out and walked up to Acer. He seemed to whisper something to her that Alina couldn't hear, then the two walked right up to the first person in line.

"This is how it'll look during inspection, although our instructor will be doing the judging," Acer began. He then moved onto the next cadet a glasses wearing girl with pigtails.

"Hello cadet, how are you today?"

"I'm good sir," she replied nervously.

"No need to be so nervous," Acer soothed. "And your name please?"

"Aya, Aya Ono sir,"

"Good to meetcha Aya," Acer paused. "You do know that contact lenses are required while in the tank, right?"

"Yes sir," Aya admired.

"Good," Alina noticed that Rikona had seemed to be writing something on an imaginary pen.

He moved on to a couple of student before arriving to her.

"I believe we've met before, right?"

"Sir, yes sir." Alina whispered nervously.

"Did you just sir sandwich me?" Acer growled. When Alina didn't respond, Acer growled even more harshly. "Drop and give me thirty!"

Alina looked to Rikona desperately her eyes pleading to save her, but her sister just nodded for her to do as he said. Stifling a sigh Alina dropped to the floor, doing her push ups as best as she could.

By the time she had finished, she was gasping for breath. Acer gazed at her sympathetically "So what did we learned today?" he asked.

"No sir sandwiches," Alina huffed between breaths.

Acer nodded. "And?"

Alina froze, wondering if there was something she needed to learn.

"Go sit in the bench, you look rather pooped at this point. Blaze, help her over and look after her." He commended.

Alina allowed Blaze to guide her over to the bench, trying not to shudder at the fact she was leaning against his shoulder the whole time. After word he walked off, quickly procuring a bottle of water from a vending machine and giving it to her.

"Thanks," Alina huffed, still out of breath. The water quenched her thirst and helped her to get her breath back.

"Are you okay, Alina?" Blaze asked, his eyes filled with concern.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she whispered, gazing at the ranks. "He must really hate me," Alina whispered, not intending for Blaze to hear.

Unfortunately, he did. "He doesn't hate you, Alina," Blaze whispered gently. "He's just...tough on the newer cadets, that's all," He added.

Alina was surprised when Hanoashi joined her. "You where right sis, I needed to excessive more," She huffed. Alina handed her the remainder of her water, which Hanoashi gratefully drank. "Thanks," she purred after she had finished drinking. "Boy, I'm weak physically though."

"That bad?" Blaze wondered.

Hanoashi nodded, her face filled with embarrassment. "I only got eight push ups." She admitted.

"I thought you said you where working out," Alina gasped in shock.

Hanoashi glared at her defiantly. "I was!"

Blaze blinked at her encouragingly. "You'll get there Hanoashi," He soothed. "Just give it time."

Hanoashi blushed lightly. "Yo...you really think so?"

Blaze nodded firmly. "You will. You just have to give it time," he reassured.

"Th...thanks," Hanoashi stammered, but her voice was filled with gratitude.

"Alright, class is dismissed," Acer barked after a short time. "Remember everything you learned today."

He then made his way toward Alina. "You okay?" He asked politely.

Alina had to fight the urge to snap at him, but she just nodded. _Now he's concerned about me? She ranted silently. He forces me to perform an insane amount of pushups one the first day for a rediculious reason? And he also seems to snap at me at every turn so what's his deal?_

To her shock Acer smiled at her a bit. "You're coming along quite nicely, keep up the good work. Oh, and the other thing you learned was that you can match the minimum requirements for girls in co-ed Sensado," he praised.

Alina calmed down inwardly, though she was beyond shocked that he seemed to be complementing her. "Th...thank you sir," she whispered.

"Hanoashi, I know you did your best with your pushups, just keep working at them and you'll be matching your sister in no time."

"I'll do better next time," Hanoashi reassured.

"I look forward to it," Acer beamed before leaving.

Blaze smiled at them. "Told you," He purred before leaving, Hanoashi following and making conversation with him. Alina just sat there for a bit, lost in her thoughts.

 _He complimented me,_ she thought in shock. _I thought he was singling me out as metaphorical punching bag, but maybe he has some other plan in mind_.

She really hoped he had another motive than her being his punching bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter done! Well...This was going to be the first combat chapter...but...well I decided to have Yukaro and things changed.**

 **Originally. I was going to have him bump into a random character, go out on a date with her for a while, then have an epic break up. But...then I remembered Yukaro is the older sister of Yukari and once I realized how he'd act in this situation given how he's a bit over-protective of her, I realized I had a recipe for drama. And perhaps to do something no one else has done in the process.**

 **So that changed things for a while. I still may have him fall for someone, but I keeping it a surprise and I may have some slightly different drama in mind for that!**

 **A big thanks to those who took the time to read my story...So thank you!**

 **At any rate...Enjoy!**

Gazing at herself in the mirror, Alina smiled gently as she realized how she looked in the dress uniform. While she didn't have any awards posted, she had the rank of chief petty officer, as well as the officer's uniform.

Every tank commander started out at this rank, those who commanded a tank for two years where given the title of Senor chief petty officer. That was the highest rant an ordinary tank commander could achieve unless you where the team commander or vice commander.

Theoretically though a squad commander rank was permitted, but it required at least three teams of four tanks to be awarded, and since the co-ed companies seemed to agree to hold an equal number of tanks during a match, each school would need to host at least twelve tanks in order for this rank to become official.

Of course there where specialist ranks, which started out as normal cadet ranks, but third years who had been with the specialist programs, such as supply, ordnance, and repair, where given an honorary Ensign rank, with the commanders of such receiving the rank of Lieutenant.

Acer would be given the title of Commander while Rekona was given the rank of Lieutenant Commander, to show them as the teams commander and vice commander respectively. Everyone else started at the Seaman rank.

 _It's weird how we are using American Navy ranks for a tank program_ , she mused to herself silently.

"Makes the supply's job easier," Aacob commented, almost as if reading her thoughts. "Let me see," Accob ordered.

Alina turned around and allowed Aacob to scrutinize her. "You look fine," Aacob mused at last. "Nearly everyone wonder's why we use Navy ranks when they first join," she added as she picked up her uniform bag.

Following, Alina felt herself getting nervous, but she soon calmed herself down. At least Hanoashi seems to be improving, she can do about eighteen push-ups now. Not that I needed to worry about Akiba and Caesar, considering Akiba is a heavy volleyball player and the Caesar a loader.

While it had taken Akiba a bit of time to be able to finish all their required push ups, Ceaser had surprised her the most managing to do forty push ups on her first time.

Arriving in the war room, she noticed Acer looking rather sharp, with Rikona right beside him.

"Alright folks, settle down," Acer bellowed. "Today we will be hiving our first exhibition match against Eagle height's academy. Remember, they primarily use American tanks, and they have a lot of them. However," He paused, lingering on the word briefly. "However, because they can only use a total of ten of their tanks, the strategy they use this time may not be the same they used in our official match, so keep that in mind out there."

Alina nodded as he continued.

"Also, no one is to discuss or bring up anything about borders, caravans, or anything sensitive about that. Understand?"

 _Who would?_ Alina thought, but she gave her "Yes sir" in agreement.

"Good. One last thing, we may or may not win this match. While a victory would be nice, just do your best and if we see anything we need to work on, then we've acquired our goal. After all, that's the whole point of these exhibition matches."

Alina nodded. _That's how I feel_ , she mused inwardly.

"Also...we've had a vote last night and all schools will be increasing out tank count to fourteen." Mummers of surprise came from the other cadets but Acer simply let them die down before continuing.

"While we are participating in our match, the crews for the new tanks will be brought up to speed on safety regulations and such. In case you are wondering, their commanders are Yukaro Akiyama and Rosanna Gran, commanders of the Type 89 and T-38 Hertzer respectively. We also have two additional vehicles on route, a Panzer III N and a Crusader MK III, of which we will have two new commanders for these tanks ASAP. Dismissed.

As the people filled out to find their crews, Alina noticed two people arrive, both in the standard Norvac Academy uniform.

"Yukaro, Rosanna, make sure you follow the instructor's orders to the letter, keep your crews safe and also in line. Alright?"

 _So that's our new commanders huh?_ Alina mused silently, hurrying to exit the room before Acer suspected that she was eavesdropping. While it was true he wouldn't give her pushups if she was caught, she didn't want to get in on his bad side.

As she made her way out though she noticed he was catching up to her, before adjusting his walk to her. Wonder what he wants now? She wondered.

"How's the crew holding up?" he asked, surprising her.

"They seem okay, Akibe seems to be happier since we've started playing volleyball together, and Caesar is improving in the driving compartment." She then smiled at him. "I wanted to thank you for sending Aacob our way, it's nice to play on equal teams.

He smiled at her briefly in return. "It was no problem, Aacob kinda likes to keep active, albeit in a competitive sense."

It was true, Acer's sister seemed to enjoy competitiveness, thus why she had a record of who one, lost and who was on each side. Her fighting spirit and tenacity had really revved up their game, surprising even Akiba and Shinobu. Even more surprising was how it affected her sister, Hanoashi, turning the normally feminine, non athletic girl into quite the athlete.

"I can tell, but it's a good thing," Alina pointed out.

Surprisingly, Acer frown. "Not always a good thing, but in this case, yes." He turned to her, a serious look on his face. "I'm guessing you've already seen Yukaro and Rosanna?"

Alina looked down. "Sorry, curiosity got the best of me, sir."

To her surprise Acer patted her head gently. "Don't be, it's only natural to be curious." With that, he went on his way.

Wh...what was that? Alina asked herself, stunned at his action.

"Don't be alarmed, he always does that."

Alina nearly jumped as his girl friend, Sachi, spoke from behind. "Like I said, he always does that, surprised me too when he patted my head the first time."

"Why though?" Alina asked, getting over the shock momentarily.

"Nobody knows. Maybe it was because he used to massage Aacob's head when she suffered from her splitting headache syndrome back in the day."

Alina glanced at Sachi in surprise. "I didn't know she suffered from that."

Sachi just shrugged, characteristic of the normally reserved and timid girl. "Well, more aptly she suffered from it, she doesn't suffer from it now..." However she paused when Aacob appeared behind them, a scowl on her face.

"Why the hell are you telling her that!" She screeched, causing some in the hallway to paused momentarily before the senors just shrugged and moved on. The freshmen however couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from the situation.

In fact, Alina felt her embarrassment rising to the point that she almost hoped a shirtless buff man or something would walk though just so that everyone would get distracted.

"Because she's probably wondering why the heck he patted her on the head?" Sachi stated, albeit in the form of a question.

"We should get out of here before they actually fight," A male voice whispered beside her. "If I know Aacob, she and Sachi will argue over this till the cows come home.

To her surprise she noticed Yukaro had walked up to her. "Gotta get to the garage to train the newcomers in Sensado anyways," He added.

"Oh...um...Sure." Alina was a bit nervous, but she walked alongside him anyways,

"So, those from Ooarai fitting in?" He asked, surprising her.

"We're not supposed to talk about that, but yeah, I think so." Alina began to feel a lot about him, curiosity, suspicion, and confusion as to his question.

To her surprise he smiled. "That's good." They walked in silence for a brief moment. "We both should have been third years."

"Wait...how did you...I mean...who are you?" Alina stammered, now feeling a bit surprised.

Yukaro sighed. "You never heard of a Yukari Akiyama?" He asked.

"No... Can't say I haven't. Why?" Alina eyed him cautiously.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Yukaro threw his head back. "Great, and here I was thinking we had a newbie who wouldn't judge me for it," He groaned dramatic before shaking his head. As Alina took a step back, he let out a small laugh. "Don't worry about it, if you haven't heard, then it's probably for the best you don't mention it."

Relaxing a bit, though her curiosity continued to grow. But before she could ask, Acer walked up to them. "If you two are holding hands, Alina needs to get her crew together and you need to arrive, the teams are waiting.

Face red with embarrassment, Alina was about to rush off when He called to her. "Alina, walk with me." He commanded gently.

"You know, It wouldn't matter if God himself told me otherwise, I'd still think she was using my sister to create her perfect little glory story," Yukaro muttered.

Acer let out a sigh. "Yukari made her own decision to use that cell phone outside the tank during the match with Pravda, and from what I've heard, Ami Chono was supposedly trying to use Ooarai and Miho to further her own career. So get to your post before I make you two clean all the tanks for the next week."

Yukaro looked almost as though he wanted to say something else, but he let out a small cough. "Sorry," He whispered before heading toward the Sensado shed.

"Alina."

"Yes sir," she stammered.

"Knowing him, he'd have cleaned the tanks for a whole month if I didn't threaten to add someone else. Not so much as a clean freak as he is someone who enjoys janitorial duties for some reason." Acer motioned for her to head towards the shed.

 _So wait, you threatened to make me clean the tanks for a week just to get him back on duty?_ Alina let out a small sigh.

"I don't know if you've figured it out, but his sister, Yukari, was the one who inadvertently exposed Ooarai's...well...phone usage."

"I kinda figured that. But why is he mad at...you know...her?" Aline could guess he was mad at Miho, but not exactly why.

"Because Yukari was in love with Miho," Acer began flatly. "Before you ask, no, Yukaro is far from phobic or whatever, in fact he actually stood up for her a time or two. But he seems to think that because of Yukari's feeling's for her,she took advantage of it and he feels that Miho coursed Yukari into breaking the rules, and as a result, has some rather strong opinions of her as a result."

"You think differently?" Alina ask.

Acer shook his head. "Really I don't know what to think. All I know is that several of Ooarai's members where caught up in the mess, and that Ami Chono was using them to further her career, going so far as to try and cuddle up to the Nishisumi Vice Heiress in an attempt to gain influence over her, at least that's what Shiho told me."

"You've actually met?" Alina cut her question short when Acer gave her a hard, cold stare.

"She only confided in be because I'm good friends with one of her relatives and because she wanted to help clear Yukaro's name, other than that I have no dealings with Kuromorimine's buissness. We clear?"

"Crystal," Alina gulped.

Acer let out a small sigh. "Good. Look...I don't mind if Yukaro confides in you, but I'm asking you to keep things between yourselves. I don't want this to become a massive rumor mill or something that affects the other transfers."

"I understand sir."

"As long as you understand," He muttered before they entered the hanger. "We're riding in the tanks. Take one of those rain ponchos, they'll keep your uniform from getting dirty. We'll be letting the automotive club drive these onto the rails, though, so just sit with your crew and wait."

Alina did so, placing the orange poncho over her uniform before joining Caesar and Akiba.

"Can't wait to get in another match, right commander?" Akiba prompted explicitly.

"Yeah, looking forward to it," Alina admitted. She watched silently as the Automotive club drove the tanks one by one up the ramp.

"I wonder if those tanks are the ones we used to use?" Akiba asked, gazing at the four tanks in the corner.

"You used those same tanks?" Alina asked, surprised.

Caesar shrugged. "Don't know if they are the same ones, but we used a Type 89 and a T-38 Hetzer. No Panzer III or Crusader, though."

"By the way...this Yukaro fellow, don't you think he looks a bit familiar?" Akiba asked quietly.

"Yeah, doesn't mean he's her sister," Caesar added quietly.

 _Oh great, they're discussing it!_ Alina panicked, quickly finding a way to diffuse the situation.

"Still that's quite the coincidence. Similar first name, Same last name, and similar looks," Akiba argued, though her voice was still hushed.

Alina shut her eyes, briefly before opening them. "What the hell are you talking about," she growled, trying to act more like Acer.

"We think he might be the brother to the girl who got caught on the phone," Akiba began, only for Alina to glare harshly at her.

"I don't care if he is or isn't, you will give him the respect proper due to any Sensado co-ed participant and especially that of a commander, understand?"

"Hai!" Caesar and Akiba peeped in understanding.

"Now I wonder who started this?" All three girls turned into shock as Rikona stood behind them, her arms crossed and her green eyes blazing in anger.

Alina glanced down, beginning to stammer. "I...I only..."

"She only tried to diffuse the situation Rikona, give her a break."

Alina gaped in surprise as Acer had rushed to her defense. _I was certain I was in big trouble here, but why is he defending me now?_ She asked herself.

"Acer...I think I can handle my sister," Rikona began, only to pause when he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"And as your superior, I'm telling you to give her a little break here. She stopped the argument from going out of hand, so give her some credit."

Rikona looked almost as if she was about to argue, but before she could Acer had turned back to the three. "So, which of you two started it?" He asked, gazing between Akiba and Caesar.

"I...I did sir," Akiba piped up nervously.

Acer sighed. "At least you are honest. Just...no more discussions about it, alright?"

"You are just letting them go?" Rikona asked, surprised.

"Rikona," Acer sighed in exasperation, "Not every violation deserves a punishment. Besides, we have a match, and I'm certain Alina will keep them in line."

"Yes sir," As Acer left, Rikona turned to her. "Acer trust you, so don't fail him, alright?"

"Yes sis," Alina began, only realizing her mistake at the last moment. _Shit! You don't call a superior sis in ranks, even if she is your sister!_

To her surprise Rikona seemed to take it in stride. "You never change, do you sis?"

Turning to her crew members as she rose up, Alina let out a small smile. "Well, let's get in our tank, it's our first match together and I'm looking forward to experiencing how a co-ed school match operates."


End file.
